El Hilo Rojo del Destino
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: El hilo existe entre dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, sin importar el tiempo o las circunstancias. No puede romperse. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Astoria al novio de su hermana. —A veces el hilo te lleva a un lugar, pero no siempre te dice que persona de ese lugar es la correcta —respondió él.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

___Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._  


**Esta segunda historia en un principio era la idea original que tenía para participar, pero igual sentí que quedó algo simplona y por eso hice la otra de "Bathory te va a llevar."**

**La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino es una de mis favoritas desde que la vi en xxxHolic. Siempre quise tener una excusa para incorporarla al mágico mundo de Harry Potter, pero yo misma no cumplo con mis expectativas, igual el intento se hizo.**

**¡Espero sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

******El Hilo Rojo del Destino  
**

Astoria leía tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala de su mansión. Perdida en su lectura, no se percató de cuando Draco Malfoy apareció en la chimenea, con un ramo de flores en la mano.

—Mini Greengrass —saludó el rubio con su usual tono burlón.

La aludida le miró despectivamente y no le respondió. Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne, no le dirigía la palabra ni a él ni a su hermana. Sus padres habían tenido la fabulosa idea de comprometerlos en matrimonio y ninguno se había opuesto ante la idea. Pese a que ella sabía que entre ellos no había más que una cordial amistad y la obligación de complacer a sus familias, estaba muy molesta, pues sus oportunidades de estar con él se habían vuelto cenizas en sus narices.

—Amo Malfoy —saludó la elfina domestica, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia—. La señorita Daphne no se encuentra, ha salido con su madre de compras —informó, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo —exclamó el aludido sin mucho animo—. Supongo que la esperaré —comentó, entregándole las flores a la elfa y tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a Astoria—. Traeme té o algo —ordenó a la criatura, antes de que se fuera.

—Por supuesto, Britgy prepará algo para el señor —concedió y luego volteó a ver a una de sus amas—. ¿La señorita Astoria quiere algo también? —preguntó.

—No, gracias —contestó la castaña, tomándose la molestia de dirigirle una sonrisa a la elfa, quien enseguida sonrió y despareció de la sala.

—¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que alguien te había comido la lengua —bromeó el rubio tan solo para ser ignorado.

La chica, recién graduada de Hogwarts, retomó su lectura y Draco se concentró en mirar la araña de cristal que colgaba del techo hasta que Britgy apareció.

—Aquí hay té y unas galletas, si gusta algo más, no dude en llamar a Britgy —dijo la criatura, dejando la charola de plata sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Hay Whisky? —preguntó el rubio y la elfa asintió—. Traeme —pidió con poca amabilidad.

La elfina domestica no dudó en hacerlo, pero Astoria si vaciló sobre si intervenir o no. ¡Merlín! Eran las diez de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para andar tomando, a no ser que fueses un alcohólico.

—No deberías de beber —dijo finalmente la chica, haciendo un mohín.

—Pensé que no me hablabas —ironizó el aludido.

Astoria rodó los ojos y resopló fastidiada. Se esperaba esa contestación y aún así no se pudo guardar su comentario, quizás porque por muy molesta y resentida que estuviera, aún se preocupaba por él. Desde siempre había querido a ese arrogante chico rubio. Era algo difícil de explicar, pues no había nada en especifico que le gustase o le atrajera de él. Tan solo lo quería y punto.

—Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy —gruñó molesta y enfocó nuevamente la vista en el libro.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese hablar, Britgy apareció con un sordo «¡crack!», llevando consigo una botella de whisky y un vaso con hielo.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió, señor —informó la elfina y luego despareció.

—¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te molesta algo, Mini? —preguntó Draco, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de bebida alcohólica, pero ella le ignoró. Él suspiró y dio el primer trago a su bebida, antes de volver a hablar—. ¿A caso te molesta que mi esposa vaya a ser Daphne y no tú?

La pregunta, pese a que solo había sido hecha por molestar, el deporte favorito del heredero Malfoy, provocó una reacción una reacción inesperada en Astoria. La castaña respingó, como si hubiese sido sorprendida en la escena de un crimen y el libro se le resbaló de las manos.

"_No puedo estar siendo tan obvia"_ pensó, enojada consigo misma. —No-no.. no seas tonto —balbuceó nerviosa y recogiendo su libro con torpeza.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, haciendo las conjeturas más evidentes de aquella situación. Dio otro trago al whisky y una tenue risa se le escapó.

—¿Es en serio? —quiso cerciorarse y aunque Astoria le miró confundida, la forma en la que el libro se le volvió a escapar de las manos, confirmó que estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería aparentar—. Tú querías ser mi esposa —declaró, con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por la declaración, que mal afortunadamente era cierta.

—Ya enloqueciste —contestó a la defensiva, casi ladrando las palabras.

Draco volvió a reír. La castaña enfatizó su mueca de disgusto. Le disgustaba tanto la forma poco seria en la que el rubio se tomaba las cosas. Uno pensaría que después de la guerra, Malfoy cambiaría su forma de ser, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Draco seguía siendo Draco y aunque se notaba la huella de los horrores vividos, su personalidad permanecía intacta.

—No seas tan resentida, Mini —habló finalmente el chico—. Puedo ser un cuñado muy cariñoso —ofreció en plan de broma.

Astoria le miró feo. Si las miradas matase, el rubio hubiese caído frito al suelo.

—Tú no estás enamorado de mi hermana —dijo muy seria y con la mandíbula tensa, se notaba la rabia impresa en cada palabra.

—No seas tan dramática —respondió Draco, dejando el chiste de lado al ver el semblante de la chica.

—Ves el matrimonio como un negocio —acusó ella—, no te importa si es la persona correcta para pasar el resto de tu vida.

—¿Y me dirás que la persona correcta eres tú? —atacó desdeñoso, comenzado a molestarse por la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado.

—¡Ja! Quisieras —volvió con su autodefensa.

El rubio se le quedó mirando, aun molesto e irritado, pero intentando controlarse para no hacer una estupidez. Si aquella chica no fuese una Greengrass, posiblemente los insultos vulgares hubieran brotado de su boca como una catarata. No obstante, por modales y conveniencia, no podía permitirse una discusión así con un miembro de la que sería su familia en un futuro.

Tras respirar hondo, Draco volvió a hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Haz escuchado hablar del hilo rojo del destino? —preguntó, desconcertando a la castaña. El tema sonaba muy fuera de lugar.

—Si —admitió Astoria, confusa sobre si debía de seguir la conversación o no.

—El hijo que está atado al meñique —explicó el rubio, como si ella hubiese respondido de forma negativa—, y que une el destino de dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas —agregó, levantando su propio meñique, donde relucía un anillo plateado.

—Sé lo que es el hilo rojo del destino, Malfoy —gruñó ante la explicación.

Aquel era un tema mencionado en la clase de Adivinación elemental, de forma muy fugaz se hablaba de él en primer año. La mayoría de los magos y brujas no se lo tomaban en serio, pero los de la sociedad de sangre pura tenían como costumbre poner el anillo de compromiso en el meñique, con la inscripción de esa otra persona que pronto sería su esposa o esposo. Pocas personas entendía el significado y otras menos encontraban la relación entre aquella tradición purista y la leyenda del hilo rojo.

—Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando llamar para ordenarle que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa —comenzó a narrar Draco, pese a que Astoria le miraba con ingenuidad y una ceja enarcada.

—Conozco la histor... —quiso decir, pero Draco le hizo una seña para que se callara.

—La bruja accedió a la petición y comenzó a seguir el hilo—continuó narrando—. La búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en brazos, ofreció sus productos. Cuando el emperador vio a la campesina, pensó que la bruja se estaba burlando de él y enfurecido empujó a la mujer, provocando que la bebé se cayera y se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Sus guardias arrestaron a la bruja y le cortaron la cabeza por orden del emperador —hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su bebida—. Muchos años después llegó el momento en que el emperador tuvo que casarse con una mujer escogida por su corte, la hija de un general muy poderoso. Él no se opuso, pero cuando fue el día de la boda y la vio, notó que en su hermoso rostro tenía una muy peculiar cicatriz en la cabeza.

—Gracias por la exquisita narración, pero ya me sabía la historia —resopló la castaña, sintiéndose algo incomoda. Le parecía que el chico le restregaba en la cara que él y Daphne estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque no pareciera así.

—Siempre te he visto leer mucho, pero deberías de aprender a analizar el mensaje oculto detrás de las historias —comentó muy despreocupado, tomando unas galletas para comer.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? —el corazón de Astoria respingó y todo su ser tembló. ¿Era esa una clase de insinuación, o ya se estaba imaginando cosas raras?

—No lo sé, Mini —respondió algo divertido—. A veces el hilo te lleva a un lugar, pero no siempre te dice que persona de ese lugar es la correcta.

Astoria se le quedó mirando ante tal contestación y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había entendido lo que Draco le había querido decir y aunque en el fondo sabía que era imposible, más aún con un compromiso de por medio, le daba puntos por originalidad.

De repente el ruido en la chimenea los alertó a ambos. Lucina y Daphne acaban de aparecer con varias bolsas de compras en las manos. Britgy se hizo presente para atender a sus amas y estas le entregaron las cosas a la elfa, para luego reparar en Draco.

—¡Querido! ¡Que sorpresa! —exclamó una alegre señora Greengrass al ver a su futuro yerno.

—Buenos días —el rubio se levantó con una rutinaria caballerosidad y se acercó a saludar a ambas mujeres, dejando de lado a la pequeña Greengrass y su previa conversación.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en la sala y la elfina domestica llevó más té para ellas. La mayor de las hermanas fue la que comenzó a hablar, narrando a detalle su mañana de compras junto a su madre, mientras la menor volvía a sumergirse en su lectura. O al menos eso hizo, hasta que un comentario llamó su atención.

—Daphne —llamó Lucina en tono serio, ese que rara vez usaba para regañar—. ¿Donde está tu anillo de compromiso? —preguntó, clavando su mirada fría en la mano de su hija.

—¿Eh? —la aludida no pareció entender a la primera, pero al ver su mano, comprobó que en su meñique no había ningún anillo—. No lo sé —murmuró, más para si misma que para los demás.

—Quizás se te cayó en el callejón Diagon —intervino Draco, volteando a ver de reojo a la joven castaña que repentinamente les había regalado toda su atención.

—Puede ser —admitió Daphne, aun desconcertada—. Me quedaba algo grande.

—No te preocupes, ya mandaremos a hacer otro —le tranquilizó su madre con gesto amable y ella asintió con un cabeza, para luego retomar su actitud.

La rubia continuó con la platica y Astoria volvió a perder el interés, dejando que su mente volara un poco más con respecto a lo que había hablado con Draco. Si la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino era cierta, el hilo podía estirarse hasta estar tenso y aún así nunca se rompería. Así que si su hermana había roto el lazo sin querer, significaba que quizás, y solo quizás, el destino junto a Malfoy podía ser otra Greengrass.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro sin que ella misma lo notara, mas el rubio si la notó y también sonrió. Al principio había dicho esa historia para evitar la pelea con Astoria, luego la había seguido para bromear y hacer menos el ambiente, pero ahora se le antojaba la idea. Sentía que compartía complicidad con la Mini Greengrass y si antes no le había puesto mucho atención, ahora quería conocerla más. Ella siempre había estado ahí, bien podía ser el otro extremo de su hilo.

* * *

**¡Y me acabo de crear un #Headcanon : Los Sangre Limpia se ponen el anillo de compromiso en el meñique -puntos negativos por originalidad-.**

**Asdasd, quizás en un futuro haga otra versión que me convenza más. La leyenda me gusta tanto porque considero que es peculiarmente curiosa y bonita. Digo, sobre sale de entre todas las leyendas que hablan de esa persona "especial."**

**En fin, ¿reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Galletitas? ¿Crucius? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo? ¡Saben que todo se acepta!**

**¡Un beso y g************racias por leer! ^^**


End file.
